Mass Effect: Lopez and Pierce Style
by AnyShowWithARainbow
Summary: Commander Lopez- that's what they called her. This is in the Mass Effect world, but you can read it without having played the game. It's gonna have some fluff moments and some down moments. Check it out! You may enjoy it. T for now, if there's ever an M chapter I'll publish it separately and will let it be a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Lopez. That's what they called me. Well they were actually starting to call me Commander whipped-by-Pierce, but that's beside the point. If I wasn't such an easy going captain they'd probably be completely fucked.

As much as I hate my crew for being such dick heads, I have to admit, the Normandy is a great ship. And I wouldn't choose any other place to be.

* * *

I've gone through so much, and Brittany has been with me through all of it. Without her I would never have made it this far. We've done everything together. We grew up on the ship our parent's co-headed together, we learned how to fight together, and eventually one day we watched our parents die together. It's never been an easy life- but with her it's been a life that's worth it.

When our parents died it was in a fight against some of Cerberus' crew. Cerberus was…well is a very powerful man. Both sets of our parents were joined with the Alliance (we'll just say that the Alliance are the 'good guys' for now.) They had docked in at the Citadel (we can call this the HQ of pretty much everything,) and left us there. They took a shuttle and that was the second to last time we saw them.

We had been running around all day on the Citadel, annoying the shit out of Commander Bailey and just about everyone else. That day was the day I think I fell in love with Brittany. After we had just about caused mass destruction everywhere else, we got to the Huerta Memorial Hospital. We both had somehow snuck past all of the doctors and gotten into the hall of rooms. We went into the first patient room we saw and there was a burn victim lying on the bed. Neither of us knew what had happened, but what we did know was that the woman was crying, even with her face turned away from us.

We were only 12 at the time, but Brittany had managed to make the woman laugh in under 5 minutes. As I watched them interact, watched Brittany give the woman her super magic smile, I knew that I could never live without her, and I've followed through on that so far.

The last time we saw our parents was when we had been called to a conference room. We were all in a call and our parents had told us that the forces against them were too strong and that they were sorry. Brittany's mom had been the only one crying and shortly after the call was disconnected. At the time we blamed them for leaving us, but after our first time in combat we finally understood that it wasn't their fault.

Anyways, fast forward to the present and we're here. Galaxies at peace and no shit to be dealt with. Our last fight had been over a year ago and when offered to come back to Earth every single one of us decided to stay on the Normandy, excluding a few who had loved ones back on Earth. We all wanted to say it was because of loyalty, but in reality we all knew it was because we knew our planet wasn't the same. We've been gone for too long, and most of the people who had stayed didn't have any ties back on Earth, that's why they decided to join the force. So we fly around. Dock in where we want, especially for a good drink or two every now and again.

Britt-Britt and I share the top level of the ship, also known as the Commander's Quarters. Everyone else stays in the crew's cabin. Of course we built in some walls, now that most of the crew have coupled off and such. The only two people who have their own private chambers are Ashley and Miranda. We grew up with Ashley and Miranda became a found friend about 3 years ago when we found her trying to battle of a whole crew of Cerberus' damned army by herself.

They're both single.

I have 20 dollars down that they'll fall in love one day and Britt has 20 dollars down that they'll both never realize their attractions.

Guess we'll so who wins eventually.

* * *

As I walked into my cabin I thought I heard something weird. I walked over to the Armory in need of something else besides this suit and to my surprise I hear the music change. Instead of the normal upbeat music that Britt and I play to keep us awake through the day, it had been switched to something slower. Almost…seductive. I turn around to see Brittany with damp hair clad only in a towel. She smiles at me as she walks down the steps, looking only into my eyes.

"Commander."

"Pierce." I say as she quietly hums and walks even closer towards me. I feel my breath catch as our bodies start to become flush together. Her blues eyes are switching between mine and my lips, but I try to beat her to the catch, leaning forward and taking her lips in mine. But at the last second she turns her head and I get her cheek. I let out a discontented sigh and a pout.

"Commander Lopez..are you..pouting?"

"Specialist Pierce are you denying the Commander of her needs?"

"Hmm..so you need me huh?" I let out a smile when I see her smirk.

"Of course I need you Britt Britt." And just like that our banter had turned into a sweet moment, one that if anyone saw they'd probably think Cerberus had done something to my brain. An actual woman under all that armor? No, no way.

She leaned in and kissed me softly, her lips slowly parting mine. She didn't ask for any form of entrance, we were just content to let our lips linger and dance like that for a little while. I brought my hand up to rest on the back of her neck and she let out a small moan. I giggled at how easily I could elicit one from her, so she playfully swatted me and pulled my legs out from under me, both of us falling back onto the bed.

Just as I started to pull her head down I heard my door slide open. Ashley and Miranda barged right in. Ashley looked over at us and immediately flushed.

"Oh! Oh fuck..Commander I am so, so sorry!" She looked over at the wall and I heard a muttered 'shit' under her breath.

"Nice you two." Miranda just looked us up and down and smirked, giving us a nod of approval.

I cleared my throat. "Did you guys need something or…?" Ashley took her eyes off the wall and stepped beside of Miranda.

"Yes, we did actually." Ashley spoke. "There's someone on the QEC for you, wanting to vidcom I suppose. And then we're taking you guys out for drinks. Joker says we'll be docking into the citadel in about…" She looked down at her watch.

"15 minutes." Miranda finished for her, winking as Ashley looked up at her rolling her eyes.

"Well good. I only need 5." I heard Brittany husk as she started attacking my neck. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Ashley and Miranda start to giggle and walk off.

"15 minutes ladies!" I heard Miranda yell as they made their way out the door.

"And that means you need to get your ass to the conference room Commander. Someone really wants to speak with you."

Outside of our little group of four not many knew we acted this way. In reality we were really fun, but we didn't show that too many people. We had to keep some sort of authority, even if all was at peace at the moment.

"B." I said, softly pushing Brittany's shoulders. "Brittany."

"Hmm?" I heard her grumble as she continued her attack on my neck.

"B, I gotta go. Someone needs me."

"I need you." She said as her hand drifted to pull down the pony tail my hair was in.

"Later baby..we're going for drinks soon. The Purgatory Bar..your favorite." This got her attention and she pulled her head up. I used this opportunity to flip us over so that I was now the one on top. "I have to go now." I planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." A kiss on each cheek. "Bye." A kiss on the lips and then a wink as I pushed myself up and off of the bed. "Behave!" I remembered to yell as I sauntered out of the door and into the Elevator.

_Who could need me…_ I wondered. _Everything was calm as far as I knew. No sudden wars had emerged or anything. And usually I was only called upon when they needed the best. Guess we'll find out._

As I stepped into the room I didn't even have the chance to breathe before I saw him.

"Admiral Hackett." I said with a gulp. "I take it this call isn't for pleasantries?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Commander." His voice was husk, and I waited for him to continue. "The asari have recently stumbled upon some information that they insist we take interest in. We don't know much beyond its general importance, but we do know that it may be a crucial key to something the Alliance has been looking into."

He took a breath to continue but I interrupted him first. "The Alliance has been running an investigation? Why wasn't anyone informed?"

"A very low key investigation, Lopez, I was getting there." He informed. I pondered this for a minute and decided to let him continue. "Look. These things are all trifle in comparison. We've sent to coordinates to Trainor and also to your data pad. "

"Why can't we meet in the middle at the Citadel? What kind of 'information' is this Admiral?" I wondered why the Asari needed us to be on their planet for this. There had to be something Hackett wasn't telling me. I narrowed my eyes looking at him.

"Commander, please. Just do this. Afterwards if you're successful we'll inform you on anything you don't pick up on your assignment."

"But-" I started to protest but was quickly silenced.

"Commander. Time is scarce. Get it done. Then we can meet on Earth. I know you and Specialist Pierce must be missing some of your friends." At the mention of Brittany's name any thought of protesting ceased. If this was as important as Hackett was making it out to be then who knows what would be of the next few months. I looked up and realized this was probably his goal, slipping Brittany into the conversation and making me think of what I had to lose, judging by the smile on his face. "I'll see you on Earth Lopez. Hopefully sooner rather than later." And with that our vidcom chat was disconnected.

* * *

By the time the call was finished we were already docked into the citadel and a lot of the crew were nowhere to be seen. I got off the ship and made my way to the Purgatory. Before I had even made it into the bar I could feel the music pounding through me. I stepped in and immediately looked for Brittany. To my right I saw Joker, Edi, Trainor, and some of their buddies. I made my way up to the bar to find Brittany staring up at the dance floor. I came up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and followed her eyes. She didn't look back, knowing it was me.

"If you want to dance baby, we can." I said close to her ear. She hummed a little and leant back into me.

"Actually babe, that's not what I'm looking at." She lifted a finger to point and I followed it. I was immediately met with the sight of Ashley and Miranda dancing with each other. Or well…more like _on_ each other.

"How many drinks have they had B?" I look over at her a little shocked. Brittany just smiled and lifted her drink to her lips, chuckling a little under her breath.

"None." She said as she took a drink. My shocked expression turns into a huge eyed grin.

"You're shitting me!" I say loudly over the music. She just smirked smugly and continued to drink. We fell into a comfortable silence just watching our friends, then I remembered what had happened on vidcom with Admiral Hackett. "Babe can you round everyone up?" I looked back up to our friends and wished I could just let them continue with what they were doing. "We need Joker, Ashley, and Miranda in the conference room." She looked over at me a little worried, so I placed a kiss on her lips to try and reassure her, but it ended up being the other way around and we both knew it.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I told her everything she needed to know with one look and she went to pull Ashley and Miranda off the dance floor.

* * *

I was sitting in the conference room when Brittany walked in. "Hey babe, where is-" I stopped mid sentence when she straddled me.

"They're all with Joker. He has to get us back up then they'll be here."

"Ah, I see-" I was cut off again, but this time with Brittany's voice.

"You're scared."

"I..I-"

"It's ok, to be scared." And with that she cupped her hands behind my neck and brought me in for a kiss. It was slow, sensual, reassuring. It told me everything Brittany wanted to convey: strength, fear, unity, unconditional love. I turned my head to deepen the kiss, and although it did deepen, it still stayed slow. "No matter what this is you have to tell us, small or large, I'm here. And you know that, but I want to tell you again. I'm here."

I smiled and nodded slightly, then saw the door open and three people entered.

"Woah, this big meeting wasn't some twisted plot to get an orgy going was it?" Joker asked, then he started to look around, "Then again, on second thought, 4 girls 1 guy, I'm down." He joked and Ashley rolled her eyes and hit his chest while Miranda laughed along with him. Brittany and I shared a look then both proceeded to stand up.

"So we've been given an assignment." I started.

"Woah! An assignment? It's been what…a year since we've had one? Are you sure?" Joker validly pointed out.

"Joker shut up, if it's been a year it's quite obviously serious." Ashley said as she leaned down and put her hands on the table.

"Guys. This is serious." I reprimanded. They nodded and took acknowledgment to that. "Ok, so I talked with Admiral Hackett today." I felt Brittany's hand sneak its way into mine and she intertwined our fingers. "Apparently the Alliance has been running an investigation-"

"What?" Joker interrupted. "The Alliance has been running an investigation and didn't tell us?" I looked at him and he held his hands up in surrender and made an action to 'zip' his lips.

"That's exactly what I said. But bottom line we have to go to Thessia and collect some kind of information."

"Why do we have to go to Thessia? Why can't we meet at the Citadel?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure yet. They want us there for some reason. Hackett said he'd fill me in on the rest of the investigation once we completed this assignment." Everyone nodded, taking in all of the information.

"Well…" Ashley started, "Might as well get a move on."

"Yeah, I'll go set up the coordinates." Joker nodded and left the room with Ashley. As Ashley walked out Miranda turned her head and watched her leave. Britt and I exchanged a look and, despite the situation, started to giggle.

Miranda, noticing us, asked, "What? What's so funny?" Britt started to walk away from me and I looked her up and down with sultry eyes as she did so. Then I pointedly looked back at Miranda and waited for it to click. "Oh…oh! No! No! Shut up you two. Just because you're riding on the Sapphic lez-boat doesn't mean we all are." She rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

"Whatever you say M!" Brittany called out. The dark haired woman turned around and narrowed her eyes at us.

"Whatever you Lesbos." And with that she walked out leaving Britt and I to laugh ourselves to the floor.

We walked out of the conference room hand in hand and as we made our way to the elevator I yelled towards our three main friends who weren't too far away yet, "Rest up guys! We have a big day tomorrow." And then the elevator doors closed and I heard Brittany snicker beside me.

I looked over at her curious, "What?"

She just smirked and looked me dead in the eyes, "Rest." She said using her free hands fingers to make air quotes. I smirked as well as I felt myself being pushed back against the elevator wall.

"You know for a possible-serious-deadly situation hanging above our heads you sure are horny." I say as she started to attack my lips with her own.

She pulled back and looked at me while she bit her lip. "Do you want me to stop?" She challenged.

"Hells no." I said as I used one hand to cup the back of her head and bring her lips back to mine.

* * *

**Apologies** for the late update guys, thank you for everyone who's following, reviewing, or making it a favorite. It means a lot. x


End file.
